To Many Males!
by Myth Magyk Fae
Summary: See what happens when all the men after Kagome run into each other, and her! Hojo, Akitoki, Inu, Sess, Koaga, and a very annoyed Kagome!


A blue mystic light shines from the Higarashi Shrine's well and a head of raven hair can be seen coming over it's edge. Looking out with her big backpack the young Miko soon see a shocked and worried Sota.

"Hey little brother, whats wrong? Why are you in here, were ya worried about me or something?" my voice rings out, filled with worry at my sibling's face.

"K-Kagome, umm, uh, you, just, Hojo…" The baffled young boy couldn't seem to form the words needed causing the Miko further worry, "Just spit it out Sota!"

With a deep breath he steels himself "Hojo was fixing the well's ladder when you came back and now hes gone and what the heck happened and can I go to the past too!" his answer came so fast she barely understood it.

"HOJO WHAT! WHY WAS HE DOING THAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _FIXING,_ actually that doesn't matter I have to go get that baka back before he gets himself killed! Thanks Sota I'll be back!" after shouting and putting my bag down I quickly spin around and return to the past, leaving my still confused and shocked brother behind.

LINE BREAK

 **GENERAL POV**

Hojo climbed out of the well, unaware of his change in location, and smiling thinking about Kagome. She would be so happy he had helped her brother repair that ladder in the dry well! Though it was odd to have one in the well, who was he to judge the pretty young woman's family though! Finally exiting via the rope ladder he looks around bewildered by his new surroundings, and hops out of the well to turn in circles.

 **KAGS POV**

Soon after a bright light emanates from behind him and I pop my head out of the well, "Hojo! Thank Kami you're okay!" my voice full of relief as I jump out to stand next to him.

"Higarashi-San! It's so wonderful to see you, you look like you've overcome the Flu? Um, I hate to be rude but do you know where we are?" Hojo, ever polite and ever oblivious stares at her in blind adoration.

"I will explain later for now you need to come with me, okay? Like NOW." My eyes are darting around constantly, I can sense several familiar and unfamiliar auras coming near and Hojo is so weak and clueless here! _ANY demon could beat him, probably even_ _Myoga_ _, and how can I explain THIS to him!?_

In the next second before I can get Hojo home InuYasha shows up, running from the village, probably to come after me that baka!

"Oi Kagome, you can't go home now, we need you here! We don't have time to waste on your stupid visits home right now!" Brash as ever he doesn't even notice Hojo is here.

Glancing between Hojo and InuYasha I decide its worth it to put him down and have to explain, in my sugary and angry voice I do just that "In- U- Yash- A … SIT BOY!"

"Damn Wench! Why'd you do that" Hes rubbing his head in obvious pain, _serves him right_.

"InuYasha, if you haven't noticed someone else is here, I AM going home, and I need to get HIM home before he gets himself hurt."

Finally the baka takes notice of Hojo, who is staring on confused until he recognizes InuYasha.

"Hey! I know you, it's nice to see you again, you're Kagome's friend from the school play right?"

 _Ugh! Doesn't he know when someones NOT friendly, or when to NOT be so polite, this is why I couldn't be with him, hes so sweet but I'd get bored so fast. I'm used to danger and excitement Hojo is sweet but he wouldn't cut it._

"Yeah, and what of it." InuYasha's sneering remark snaps me from my thoughts and I sigh.

"Sit." And down he goes, he needs to be civil, and I need to go before,

"Hey Kagome, how are you my love, you look as beautiful as ever if not more so." _Too late_ *sigh*

"Hello Koaga, nice to see you but now is not a good time." In front of me is the over affectionate wolf prince, I can sense Sesshomaru in the shadows and Shippo in a tree, as well as a few stray demons after the Jewel. Suddenly Koaga is yanked away from me with a growl by none other than InuYasha.

"Get your damn hands off her ya mangy wolf!"

"I Can touch MY WOMAN if I want to ya Lousy Mutt!"

 _That's it they are ALL DEAD_ I can feel my anger coming in waves, my aura is clear around me and my reiki is desperate to fry someone, its time for me to put these baka males in their places.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I am not yelling, I don't need to. My voice has a well-known and deadly edge to it that makes the surrounding males all freeze.

"Listen, and listen well. Sesshomaru, come out, you two separate, Hojo back up and S-I-T on the well ledge, Shippo go back I raised you well enough to not spy on your own mother, Akitoki I know you are hiding behind that bush and I won't let the demons eat you, and as for the demons stupid enough to come after the Jewel at all, much less when I am THIS CLOSE to purifying the next thing to piss me off I suggest you run and be glad I don't kill your sorry asses right now." All of this is said in a calm voice as I watch the area for movements and answers.

Shippo comes out, "Sorry Kagome-Mama, I wanted to keep the Baka from chasing you." With that he runs up hugs me and darts towards home. _Such a good boy I'll buy him a treat before returning._

I call after my son "Its okay Shippo! I love you, stay safe while I'm gone!" with my child reassured I put a barrier around him that will dissipate as he reaches our friends, and return my attention to the five men after me. Sesshomaru is now standing near the InuYasha and Koaga, Akitoki is nervously standing near his descendant, and those after the jewel have backed off, I can tell they'll return. I am SERIOUSLY pissed, this has GOT to stop!

"You five, get a grip! I am NOT an object, prize, in love with any of you, or any sort of property. You will cease treating me as such or be severely punished, not see me again, or get mildly purified. Got it? Now then, have you anything to say to me?"

"This Sesshomaru need not answer you Miko."

"Is there anything wrong with me visiting my woman?"

"Tch, why do you bother with these idiots"

"Umm, Higarshi-San? What is going on?"

"How have you been Higarashi-Sama?"

UGH! DAMN BAKA MALES! "InuYasha. Go. To. The. Village. I need some time in the future for myself, and for my family." He has the classic scowl on his face and grumbles, but seeing my look sits down to wait for me to finish before returning. I turn to the next fool before me.

"Sesshy, Grow a pair, I've known for YEARS you like me, and Rin is like a daughter to me. Either tell me just WHAT you want or expect to happen, or stop following us around. Its weird. You can be some ice lord jackass elsewhere." I reach into the smaller bag I grabbed from the large one before returning, "Rin is almost a young woman, give her this book, letter, and these items. If she still has questions bring her to me and Sango to talk, and tell her I love and miss her, k?" He is clearly shocked as I give him the items, making me giggle. Ice Lord doesn't often get scolded like a child by a human Miko.

 _Right, NEXT!_

 __"Koaga, Call me YOUR WOMAN one more time, and Ginta and Haukaku will be carrying your sorry wolf ass back to the den. Understand? I. Am. Not. Property. Or yours. If you can't wait for my work to be done, and ask me PROPERLY then you have no chance. Now take the pack members I sense and return to your searching, and give them a break they don't have shards and weren't as strong as you to begin with. Here's some snacks and water for them." Digging into my sack again I give him the items and turn to Akitoki.

"Akitoki, go to my village and tell Miroku I said to escort you home or to find you an escort to where you are headed. Also for Kami's sake GET SOME GAURDS AND NAVIGATORS! You don't seem to be qualified to travel alone as you always get lost, injured, or both." He nods and smiles brightly, thanking me for my concern and sits next to InuYasha as I sigh ad turn to Hojo.

"Hojo close your eyes please." As he smiles dumbly at me and does so I quickly hit him over the head with a reiki infused hand. I smile as he slumps down next to the well "There, now when he wakes up we can convince him this was a dream, and that I'm NOT a time traveling Miko with two children, a mystic duty, and three Youkai plus his ancestor trying to mate me."

I turn around to see all three men staring at me in awe, terror, and shock. Giggling I feel my son reach home, and my daughter nearing us. "Shippo is home InuYasha, Koaga, follow suit. Sesshomaru my daughter is on her way with Jaken and Ah Uhn, care to wait with me for her?" He stares at me with the others still in shock of how scary I can be, and my control of my powers, none of them know how much I truly know about them… at any rate he nods at me and regains his stoic mask. The other two, shaking it off, and to scared of 'angry Kagome' returning follow my orders. Soon after Rin shows up, and I take her to the nearby river and explain female nature to her, she is after all nearly 12 or 13 by now. We return and she hugs me tight,

"Bye Kagome-mama! See you soon, thanks for explaining to Rin!" Her smile is so bright as she hops on Ah Uhn and they leave. Sess is looking confused again.

"We talk a lot, she know how to read and write Sesshomaru, we keep up correspondence with messenger birds. Now off you go, my child needs her Lord with her! She sees you as a father figure, and hero you know." And with that I shoo him off and drag Hojo to the present with me. When I return Sota helps me get him to the living room and we all work together as he comes to. We said he hit his head or something and must have been dreaming, then sent him home.

*SIGH* When I go back they'll be even worse I bet, and probably try to impress me by treating me as I said to. But with that many, and because of who they are they'll fail… I have to deal with too many males.


End file.
